


Nailed

by P90



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Fancy is alive Trewlove never left, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P90/pseuds/P90
Summary: Jim Strange and George Fancy question a suspect but is this man really the killer they are looking for and what is his connection to Bright?





	Nailed

DI Jim Strange and his bagman recently appointed DS George Fancy faced the man across the table in the interview room they had just arrested for the murder of his wife his, son and his girlfriend. The duty brief sat off to the side jotting down anything the suspect had to say or any hostile comments the two officers would make against his client and ones he would use to make sure the case was thrown out of court and into the toilet. The suspect was a man Strange had encounted more than a few times then he would care to mention. He normally did interrogation of suspects with Fred Thursday but as Thursday was now Detective Superintendent of Castle Gate Station and Reginald Bright had now retired. Strange was the officer in charge and George Fancy was now his bagman and despite seeming dim when he was DC was now whipped into shape on his own independence much to the chargrin of Morse who was giving evidence in court. DCI Desmond Mcnutt was on Leave and DC Shirley Trewlove was off sick.

The suspect in question Andrew Fletcher kept shooting dirty glances at both officers and didnt spare a look of contempt at his brief as if he thought he wouldn't be able to help at all. 

"Come on Andy" Strange was trying to press "Admit you killed all three of them." "You'll be better if you do" Fancy added. "I aint done nothing you bastards yeah I hated that bitch of a wife of mine and that stupid useless excuse of a son and as for that girlfriend of his like she'd ever be useful for much apart from the bedroom." Fletcher growled. "Sides you can't prove I did nowt. "So its just coincidence you were the last one to see your missus and was it just a coincidence the last time you saw her you gave her a slap"? Strange asked. "The neighbours saw you and heard all the little arguements you had with your son". Fancy added.

"My neighbours are just nosy bastards with too much time on their hands" Fletcher said. "They make you lot look decent".

The duty brief grimaced at the expeltives his client had used and took the oppotunity to chip in and say. "The word of some neighbours isn't concrete enough evidence to bother a court with officers". he said. "Besides which you have no weapon and nothing solid to hold my client on so unless you have another crime to charge my client with release him at once". Andrew gave the man a look that would have said "Thank you maybe you're not as crap as I thought you'd be". He then turned to Strange and Fancy "Face it lads you've got nowt on me your mate the old posh bloke whats his face Bright innit?" He said this with much smug glee as possible and pressed on. "He couldnt nab my old man so you wont be able to nab me either so suck on that ploddies." He made a rather crude hand gesture too when he finshed talking.

The duty brief was looking uncomfortable again but he nodded in agreement. Strange and Fancy exchanged a puzzled glance what did this man have to do with Bright? This was something they would have to take up with the Guvnor. 

"Bright nicked Fletcher's old man once before" Strange told Thursday when he and Fancy had come up from the interview room. "God knows when but it must have been sometime before he came to Oxford" Thursday ponded this "I wouldn't put it past scum like Fletcher to be cocky about getting away with things." He said "I've nicked both Andy and his dad Carl on several occasions mostly for GBH, Assault, Robbery and God knows what else." He then paused a bit to take a drag from his pipe. "As for Bright well I'm sure he's nicked every Tom Dick or Harry with form and I hardly think he'd remember everyone he's seen convicted for hanged including Andy's old man."

"So what should we do sir"? asked Fancy who had kept quiet up to now. "His brief isnt going to give us forever to decide on how long to hold Fletcher". "We could always bung Fletcher in a cell for the night and give Bright a call sir" Strange suggested. "Even that wouldn't do any good Jim" Thursday said sadly. "Until we can find something solid tying Andy to his wife and son's death then we are buggered."

The hours went by and neither Strange or Fancy could come up with anything solid to charge Fletcher with. With that Strange did the only decent if not demeaning thing he could do which was go down to the interview room to tell Fletcher he was being released. When he did this Fletcher had such a smirk it would have done Ronnie Box proud. Fletcher's brief led him out of the station but Fletcher stopped to flip the bird at Strange and the desk Sergeant. Strange returned with a look that said "Your time will come mate".

Later on Thursday, Strange and Fancy had a pint in the nearby pub. "I wouldn't worry about it so much lads" Thursday said gently. "The likes of Andrew Fletcher usually get their comeuppance and not necessarily by being nicked. Espcially if the likes of Eddie Nero, Cromwell Ames, The Fletchers, The Kaspers and The Matthews Gang are anything to go by. He paused to smoke on his pipe and take a swig of his beer before carrying on. "I remember one villan that I encounted back in the Met a real swine by the name of Melvynn Ratigan. Myself and my old mate from the war George Gently a real gentlemens copper by the way tried to get him sent down for murdering his inlaws nothing stuck though." "So Fletcher's no different then" Fancy said swigging on his pint.

Thursday nodded "I still look foward to the day I get to send Vic Kasper down for good". "Not that it matters now with his boy in prison." "So what about Bright" Strange asked. "Shall we just let sleeping dogs lie"? 

Thursday nodded again sadly "The old man hasn't got long to live doesn't make sense to bother him with old ground".

The End


End file.
